


Revenge

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Character Death, Dark, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR from after the spell to give Angel his soul back. What would happen if they didn't listen and let him out of the cage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angel round of [](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile)[**maleslashminis**](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/), [](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/profile)[**mireille719**](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/) wanted chains, a book of spells and waiting. Betaed by [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/). The darkest thing I've ever written, please be kind.

Pain throbbed throughout his head. Wesley groaned as he came to, trying desperately to remember what had happened. The spell, trying to get Angel's soul back, succeeding, opening the cage despite Angel's protests and then…nothing. They'd all started to leave the basement when he'd been hit from behind.  
   
He forced his eyes open; he was in the lobby, chained to the couch. He pulled on his restraints, unable to move. Shooting pain made him cry out.  Then he saw Angel, no Angelus coming from the office, a pile of books in his arm. The demon looked at him, a hint of gold in his brown eyes.  
   
"Ah, Wesley, you're up. I've been waiting for you to come around." He held up the book at the top of the pile. "Dark Magicks and Spells? Please," he snorted. "You should have known better, Wes."  
   
He tossed the books onto the counter where a pile was already growing. Wesley caught a glimpse of the television and the camera feed they used to keep an eye on the cage in the basement. It was a field of carnage. Angelus came back around to study the image.  
   
"Not bad, eh? Not my best work, but pretty good if I do say so myself."  
   
"You…bastard. You killed them all?"  
   
"No, not all. I let Gunn live, barely. And Lilah too. Had her take him to Wolfram and Hart, as notice that I'm in charge now."  
   
Wesley choked back a sob. Lorne, Fred, Connor and Cordelia, all dead.  
   
"Aww, feeling sad, Wes? They all died well you know. Except the Pylean. Do you know how hard they are to kill? Had to hack him to bits with an axe."  
   
Wesley started to shake.  
   
"Oh, did you know Cordy was possessed? Came back with something in her. Pregnant too, by Connor. Been a while since I ate a pregnant woman. Connor fought, would have made dear old dad proud. His blood was strong. Guess the old prophecy turned out right after all. The father did kill the son."  
   
Tears started rolling down Wesley's face.  
   
"Now, Fred, you would have been stunned Wes. She fought like a hell cat. Made her taste spicy."  
   
"You…you…." Wesley struggled against his chains.  
   
"Yes, me, Wes. That's what you get for taking my soul. Found the jar by the way. Cordy had it. Destroyed it. And don't think Willow's going to restore my soul either. I have plans for her. Everyone else too."  
   
"What about me? The hotel?"  
   
"I'm going to burn this place. After I turn you. You're already on a dark path. Betraying Angel by stealing his son, sleeping with Lilah. Plus it would have killed soul boy to see the man he loved become a vampire."  
   
Wesley stopped struggled.  What had he said?  
   
"You didn't know? Oh, that's priceless!" Angelus grinned. "Yeah, he wanted you, Wes. Too chicken to say so." The vampire got closer. "By the smell of things, you felt the same way."  
   
Angelus sat in Wesley's lap, grinding against his hardening erection. Wes tried to stop, but couldn't. This…thing had the face of the man he loved. His body didn't know the difference. As his hips involuntarily bucked upwards, he closed his eyes.  
   
"When you rise, I'm gonna fuck you senseless."  
   
"No, I'll never drink."  
   
"I think you will, Wes. I think you will."  
   
Expert hands unfastened his pants, pulling him free. All thought left as he was stroked to the edge, harder and faster. He thrust upwards, needing release. As his balls drew close to his body, he heard a soft chuckle.  
   
"Mine."  
   
Sharp pain as fangs sank into his neck. Overwhelming desire followed as his orgasm hit him. He cried out as he came, the world fading to black again.  
   
   
Hunger. It burned through him. Opening golden eyes, a surge of desire flooded into his veins. He sniffed. A presence, familiar, equaling…  
   
"Sire."  
   
"Hello, my childe. I've been waiting."

 

 


End file.
